A Skyrim Christmas: Old Saint Dovahkiin
by melody5671234
Summary: It's been a year since she joined the guild, now she has restored it to it's top. Christmas roles around the bard college invites her to sing again for a winter w she has to hide if from Bryn,if he knew she'd never hear the end of it. Planning a surprise for her members, she is too busy to notice Bryn's jealousy towards an old friend of hers. Will his charm win her over?
1. Chapter 1

This involves my character from my thieve's guild love story. I heard some christmas music and fell into that mood, so here's some christmas in october :D

* * *

Kyra began to take of her bow and quiver and let them fall onto her bed. Her last mission had been a success but it was nerve wrecking. But what bedlam job isn't? A year ago she would have never guessed that she would join the thieve's guild, stop Mercer, become a Nightingale and bring the guild back up to its feet as its new leader. She would have laughed in your face and walked the opposite way. But the thrill had became addicting and she grew to love all her members. She was able to get a house, two in fact. One of them resided in Riften but often she would come down and spend time with the others and sleep in the Cistern with them. This night was one of those times.

" You're back." Vex spoke as she walked up to her. Kyra looked at her as she peeled off her gloves.

" Aye. Pretty simple job that gets the blood going." Kyra smiled. " I see that the guild is getting into the holiday spirit?"  
The two looked around at the Cistern. Various Christmas decorations were sprawled about, from reefs on the doors whose smell flooded the room to a small tree they all managed to lug down here.

" Now that the guild has the money we can afford to."  
" I'm happy we took the time to do it all." Kyra continued as she finished looking around. Little did they all know that the reason she had been taking up so many more jobs than usual was to get them all something. She was told normally they were assigned a person to get a gift for but it didn't end up so well. Surprisingly the tales Rune told her were quite amusing but not something she should bring up again. All she could quite say was that the men didn't exactly know how to find an appropriate gift for the three women that resided there. Tonillia and Saphire nearly murdered them all with Vex well behind them.

" Oh, here. A courier gave this to me since he couldn't find you. He seemed quite upset he couldn't see you." She teased as she handed Kyra the note. Kyra rolled her eyes and took the note. He always had feelings towards her, always finding some excuse to see her. But Kyra was much too focused on other things for the longest time to even register his feelings.  
" I didn't know you were apart the bard college." Vex continued as Kyra spotted the wax symbol.  
" I use to live in Solitude before everything happened. I spent a lot of my time there when I was younger, did a few favors for them last year when ever I'd visit." Kyra explained as she read the note.

 _Lady Kyra,_

 _We have written to you to request you in our performance for the winter festival that is happening with in the next week and a half. Please report as soon as possible. We would love to have a talent like you represent us._

" Well, well, well, good to see ya lass. What's that you got in your hand?" Brynjolf asked as he walked up and wrapped his arm around her. Kyra quickly crumbled the letter and hid it in his hand.

" It's nothing. Just another job request." She lied. Vex gave her an odd look but kept her mouth shut. The two had grown close over the last year and knew when things were not to be mentioned around the men. If Brynjolf found out she was apart of the bard college she would never hear the end of it.

" Is that so? Where at?"

" Solitude."

" Solitude." He hummed. " Isn't the winter festival going on right now?"

" I think it's soon." Vipir added as he walked past.

" Perhaps we should all go. We need a break from this city." He continued as he turned and walked off. Kyra felt herself begin to worry.

" No, no, no. Absolutely not-"  
" Why not? It's not like we will bother you on your job. Unless you need help of course." He teased with a lopsided smirk.  
" I do not need your help." She huffed in annoyance.

" Then there should be no problem with us going. Don't you all agree?" He turned and looked at the rest of the men wandering around. As they all cheered Vex gave Kyra a pitiful look. They both knew there was nothing they could do now. Byrnjolf had his mind made up and there was no changing it.

Kyra turned and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh.  
" Merry Christmas to me." She groaned.

* * *

Kyra scrambled around for everything she would need to bring for her trip. They would most likely have something for her to perform in but she couldn't just show up in her armor to practice. So she grabbed a few dresses and placed them in her sack. Next she grabbed all the coin she had saved and hid it in her armor. If she remembered correctly the winter festival took place on christmas eve, she'd have to buy all their gifts there.

The sun made it's way over the mountains as she met up with the rest of the guild outside Riften. There two wagons waited for their departure. If they hurried then they might be able to beat the snow before it started to fall.

The trip itself wasn't too bad. In fact it was quite enjoyable. They all talked about what ever came up, both wagons interacting with each other. Lucky for them the snow began to fall as soon as they pulled up to Solitude. They made it just in time.

They all checked into an inn and enjoyed themselves with a warm meal and hot bath. But while all the men were in the baths Kyra rushed to take her bath with the girls before excusing herself. Of course they asked questions of where she was going so Kyra answered so no one would be worried where she was. They didn't laugh or make fun of her, instead they all smiled and promised to keep their lips sealed. Kyra thanked them all before returning to her room. After quickly changing into a dress she raced out the door and down to the college.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra busted through the doors of the college and stumbled into a group of singers and their teacher. They all looked at her, stopping what ever song they sang. Kyra quickly adjusted her hair and recollected herself.

" Kyra, glad you could join us." The teacher smiled. Whispers instantly began to spread amongst them all. Was she really back? Hadn't she left a while ago?

" Go ahead and take your place. We just started."  
Kyra said nothing and quickly blended her way into the small group. As quickly as it all stopped they started back up again. As Kyra sung she was relieved that she still had her skill. It had been years since she had truly sang. There were a few times she would sing to herself as she was traveling or cooking dinner but never in a group.  
As she looked around she noticed a few similar faces. Many had grown mature, some of their cheek bones were sharper, some let their hair grow longer, others hadn't changed at all. But one face she did recognize stood out.

His blue eyes flickered over to her and he gave a smile. His hair was short, dark and scruffy. He had gotten a lot taller since the last time she had seen him and a lot more handsome. Kyra eventually pulled her gaze from him and continued on singing. He had definitely gotten more handsome.

* * *

After practice Kyra took her sheet music and turned for the door. They focused on doing regular songs instead of Christmas, once they all learned to harmonize with each other they would practice the songs for the winter festival.  
" Kyra wait!"  
She had been so into reading her pages that she barely even noticed him calling out to her. She stopped halfway out the door and peered back. The man she recognized as an old friend rushed up to her, his chest heaving slightly from chasing her down the stairs.

" My god is it really you?" He asked as he looked down at her. She paused for a moment and found herself starring at his eyes. It wasn't often a man caught her interest, but beside's Brynjolf's eyes his were the next most attractive.

" Don't tell me you forgot my name." he teased as he crossed his arms. Kyra shook her head and released herself from her trance .  
" I don't know how I could forget a punkster like you. Every time I turned around I'd hear ' Felix, back to your seat!' " She mimicked. He gave a laugh and scratched the back of his head.  
" I did get into trouble a lot." He admitted. She let a small smile slip before silence fell over them. Kyra awkwardly stood there glancing around at the various flowers they had sprawled about when finally he spoke again.  
" I'll walk with you." He spoke as he reached over her and held the door open. Kyra said nothing, instead turning and walking outside. Not too long after he fell into her step and walked next to her.

" Where in the world have you been?" he asked as they made their way down the streets.  
" Well um, you know-"  
" Oh right right. I forgot for a second you were Dragonborn."

" That's a pretty important thing to forget." She teased as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He let out another laugh. They both slowed to a stop as the rode turned into a fork.

" Well I have to go this way. Will you be alright walking by yourself?" He asked.  
" I think I'll be ok." She responded with a playful tone. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Of course she would be ok, she was the dragonborn! Walking home would be the least of her worries.

"Just be careful my dear Kyra." He wished as he slipped her hand up to his lips. Now it was her turn to blush. She began to stutter over her words as she quickly pulled her hand away from his lips. The smile that danced across Felix's mouth made her all the more flustered. Never before had a man expressed such gentle affection towards her and somehow she found herself liking it.

* * *

The next morning Brynjolf woke up to find the bed empty. With Kyra being the leader and him the co leader they were expected to share the same room when they checked in at the Inn. She had returned late the night before only to disappear again the next morning. She had woken him up after she dressed, telling him that he was going out on her mission. However he barely remembered a thing. His exhaust caught up with him and everything she said seemed like all one big blur to him.

Brynjolf gave a moan as he sat up straight and ran his hand through his hair. If only he could remember where she had gone.

He let his bare feet touch the cold floor, letting out a hiss. Lethargically he pulled his tunic over his bare chest and finished getting ready before stepping out into the open. There the rest of his men and women sat in the lobby gathering around the fire keeping warm. He rose a brown in question.  
" What's wrong with you guys, you act as if it's-" He paused as he opened the door. There a fresh layer of snow sat on the floor. He looked around as people stepped out of their houses and stores in just as much awe he was in. Immediately his mind flashed to Kyra. He remembered he face when she first saw snow. They had been on a mission together going to Dawnstar. He nearly found it impossible that she had never seen snow. It very rarely snowed in Solitude, so to see it now shocked everyone. He had to find her before it melted.

" Have you guys seen Kyra?" He asked as he closed the door and walked back into the lobby.  
" She told us you knew where she was going." Sapphire answered. He groaned and rubbed his temples. If only he had listened to her. Her heart would be broken if she missed the snow.

* * *

Kyra held her cloak close to her chest as she wondered through the town. She had managed to get gifts for the three girls, as well as a Vipir. But she still had much to do and her coin was already 3/4's of the way gone. With her needing to pay for the room she'll be broke once Christmas passed.

The snow crunched under her boots as she walked. Despite her armor normally keeping her warm it wasn't built for the snow. So she had to keep her presents hidden under the cloak as she wrapped herself in it to keep a breeze from passing through.  
" Kyra?"  
She turned and spotted a young girl walking up to her. She remembered seeing her a few times in her youth but nothing extraordinary.

" Yes, that's me."

" I'm glad to see you. I've been needing to give this to you." She started as she took a key out of her pouch and handed it to her. " You're parents moved to Whiterun a year or two go. They gave this to me in hope you return. They said you're always welcome."

Kyra took the key and quickly recognized it. A sense of hope washed over her as she thanked the girl before turning and running down the rode. She had been so focused on the winter festival and the guild she totally forgot. Some daughter she was.

Her frozen hands fumbled with key carelessly. Finally there was a click and she stepped inside the house. Warmth welcomed her as she nearly dropped the gifts. It had been so long since she had been home. The thought of bringing home her other family made her ecstatic. She quickly darted around into all the rooms and found them partly empty but still intact.

The kitchen was still the same all except a note on the table. If she went up to the jarl and found the housekeeper then she would get furniture to restore the life in the house. Lets just say she waisted no time in hiding the gifts and running to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

They all stood in awe as Kyra closed the door behind them. They knew that she had a childhood, they knew she had family and a home but to actually see apart of their boss's outside life threw them for a shock.  
" Come on in guys, there should be enough rooms if we share." She continued as she made her way up the stairs.  
" Did you have siblings or something?" Cynric asked as he and the others followed with their things in tow.

" I had two younger sisters so we needed a bigger house than normal." She explained as she came to the rooms. " Make yourselves comfortable. Brynjolf, our room is down here."

Brynjolf followed her as he looked around mindlessly. She led him to another room that instantly welcomed him with warmth. Again, they would have to share a bed but they had done it so many times that it barely phased the two. Now when it first happened neither could get a wink of sleep, both sleeping with their backs to each other. It wasn't that Brynjolf was shy, it was more like he was scared that he would get too comfortable. If he got to comfortable then-

" If your sneaky little hands touch this then I'll kill you." Kyra growled as she pointed to a chest. Brynjolf gave a lopsided smirk.

" Just what is it you're hiding from me lass?" He teased as he stepped closer to her. She crossed her arms and looked up at him with that sassy look he had grown to love.  
" That is the reason for having it under master lock and key. And don't you dare get Cynric to unlock it for you."

He gave a laugh. " Always a step ahead of me. Don't worry lass, I won't touch your stuff. It'll be my Christmas gift for you."  
She gave a smile and suddenly he found himself frozen. It wasn't for long but he definitely felt himself pause.

" Speaking of gift, what would you like for Saint Nick to bring you?" He asked, steering his attention to something else.  
" Hmmm, nothing." She answered. He frowned slightly. Every time she'd ask him what he wanted he would say the same. What a smart ass for using his words against him.

" Come on, there must be something a thief can buy for his lady." He continued as he reached for her hand and gave her a spin.

" Buy or steal?" She added slyly with a smirk. Brynjolf pretended to act wounded as his hand rested on her hip and they gently swayed. Much like how he had done when she first joined. He remembered it as if it just happened just hours before. Him sparring with in her in the middle of the Cistern, no one around, when suddenly he swept her off into a dance. He remembered how flustered she use to get, but even now he could see it in her eyes. She just got better at hiding it.

" How about a necklace of the finest rubies? Gold, yes, it'll be made of gold. It'll set beautifully against your flawless skin." He suggested as they casually danced their way around the room.

" If anything I'd say I should have the grandest Emeralds in the world." She corrected as looked up at him.

" Emeralds?"  
" Yes, the same shade of your eyes."

Once in a grand while Kyra would take his flirtations and throw it back in his face. But somehow the air that surrounded them felt different than normal. Perhaps it was the Christmas vibe, or the scent of cinnamon that roamed the house, but Brynjolf even felt a shift in himself. The sound of her voice was soft and gentle. If he didn't know any better he would say she was playing with him.

" Then I shall get the grandest, most expensive necklace made of gold and emeralds for my lady."

Kyra stepped out and let him spin her another time, her hair gracefully flowing in the wind as she stepped away. Brynjolf could have sworn he had seen a twinkle in her eyes as she peered at him through her thick lashes.

" I'll be waiting then."  
And with that she turned and walked out the room.

* * *

" I really can't stay."  
" Baby it's cold outside."  
"I gotta go away."

" This evening has been so very nice."  
"I'll hold your hands their just like ice."

Kyra turned and felt Felix's hands take hers. The teacher had asked them both to sing a duet of a new type of song never truly sang before. At first she wasn't entirely sure on how it would turn out since it was so different compared to the normal ballads they sang but to her surprise it sounded catchy. It created that romantic, warm vibe and oddly, it seemed to affect the singers too. Kyra had yet to notice it but everyone else had.

The look in Felix's eyes was daring and deeply in love. The way he looked at her expressed how he felt. She looked beautiful, like an angel. She was strong but she seemed so delicate at the same time. It was clear she had stolen his heart at first glance.

Afterwards Kyra grabbed her papers for a song the teacher requested her to do a solo on, which she was ecstatic and nervous to do at the same time. She could only think what the men would say if they saw their boss, the dragonborn, singing on stage in a girly, frilly dress. They would either cheer her on or stand at a loss for words and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what they'd do.

As Kyra rolled the sheet music and placed them in her pouch she found Felix waiting for her at the door. He had yet to notice her as she walked up. He stood with his arms crossed starring up at the pattern of the ceiling. She paused for a moment before continuing on.

" The ceiling must be pretty interesting." She commented as she opened the door. Felix jumped at her sudden presence.

" You're so damn quiet." He mumbled as he turned and followed her out. She was about to turn and tease him about her being a thief when she stopped. For some reason she felt like he wouldn't take it so light heartedly like how Brynjolf or the rest of her men would. So she kept her mouth shut.

" Hey Felix, could you help me with something?" She asked as they made their way down the road.  
" Of course. Name anything."  
" Well, I have no idea what to get as a gift for a friend of mine."

Felix's shoulders slumped slightly at her words but he quickly recovered.  
" Well what is he like?" He asked, his tone a little down. Kyra stood and thought. What was Brynjolf like?  
" He's a tease and very sneaky. But he's also very caring, always worries over everyone and checks to make sure they are ok. He's a good leader too."

" You seem to favor him."  
Even Kyra wasn't blind enough to notice the hurt in his voice.

" We're close." She answered carefully. Suddenly she wished she hadn't brought it up.

" Kyra!"  
Both of their heads snapped around. Kyra suddenly felt relieved to see Vex standing just down the road.  
" I'm sorry I have to go." She rushed before turning and running towards Vex. Out of pity, she quickly planted a light kiss on his cheek before running as fast as she could. There at the end of the road Vex stood with her arms crossed, giving her a smug look.

" It's not what you think." Kyra said as she rubbed her arms.  
" Really? Because it looks like you have an admirer." Vex answered as they started to head back to the house.  
" He's an old friend. I use to be pretty close to him before I left."  
" Do you like him?"  
Kyra scrunched her nose. " He's a sweetheart but I . . ."  
" You just can't return the feelings?"

" No." She sighed. Vex rubbed her back in comfort.  
" It's Brynjolf isn't it?"  
" Excuse me?" Kyra asked as she looked at her.  
" It's Brynjolf you like."  
Kyra let out a short laugh.

" No, no, no. You have it all wrong." She corrected. Vex looked at Kyra out of the corner of her eyes. Kyra may have been her boss but she was also her best friend. She knew when her friend was lying.

" What?" Kyra asked as they stepped up to the door. Vex just gave a smile. Kyra had done so much to help the guild, now it was time to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let you know I did change the song lyrics to make it suit the time period :) and thank you so much for the reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing!

* * *

Kyra gently sang her solo to herself as she reached for the flour and measured it out. There were a few men home, but the others left not too long ago to go check something out. So she took the time to bake some sweet rolls for them all.

Brynjolf stepp through the front door and shook off the snow. It had been amazing to see it but oddly he suspected something odd from it. It didn't normally snow in Solitude, there must be a snow storm making its way in.

As he stepped through the hall a soft voice came from the kitchen. Keeping his steps light he began to make his way closer.

" Out of all the reindeer you know you're a mastermind. Run run Rudolph, randalph's not too far behind. "

He peered around the corner and spotted Kyra making her way around the kitchen. Never before had he heard her sing nor would he imagine her too. So he took the time to listen while he had the chance.

" Run run rudolph, Saint Nick needs to make it to town. Randalph make him hurry, he can take the main rode down."

Brynjolf found himself smiling as he listened to her. To hear her sing added a cuteness factor that he had never seen before. She didn't seem like the tough, fearless girl she normally portrayed herself to be. Instead now she was just normal Kyra who apparently loved to sing.

" I'm back." He called as he cleared his voice and turned the corner. She looked at him and went to welcome him back home when there was a knock on the door.

She quickly wiped her hands on her apron and ran to answer it. Brynjolf let the curiosity get the best of him and walked up behind her. There stood a man that he had never met before. But by the way he looked at Kyra he knew that he would quickly learn to hate him.

" Oh Felix this is Brynjolf, Brynjolf this is Felix. He's a old friend of mine."  
" Pleasure to meet you lad." He lied through his teeth. By the glare he was receiving he knew that Felix was lying as well when he agreed. Brynjolf's jaw locked and he felt the urge to just slam the door in his face and take Kyra far away from him.

" Anyways," Felix started as he tore his glare away from Brynjolf," I hope everything works out."  
Then he did the most sly thing Brynjolf could think of. He reached for her hand and planted a kiss on her delicate fingers, his eyes matching his with a victorious look heavy in his eyes. That little bastard.

Kyra could have sworn she heard a low growl from behind her. Before anything could happen she wished him a good bye and closed the door, rushing back into the kitchen. Brynjolf stood frustrated in the hallway. He suddenly knew that he had competition and he was not going to let him win.

* * *

When Kyra had said she would have a mission to go on she didn't literally expect to receive a mission. But since it was around Christmas time she wouldn't mind taking the time out of her vacation do to it. So here she was, going to The Winking Skeever to meet up with her costumer. Little did she know that Brynjolf was following her tracks.

After the earlier encounter with the little pest he wasn't entirely sure if this 'mission' she's been going to was true. The thought of him just made his blood boil and he was typically a level headed man. He thought he could win Kyra over? Oh that lad didn't know what he had coming.

He watched her give a kick of her boots to knock of the snow before stepping inside. He waited a few breaths before stepping inside as well. He waisted no time with slipping into the crowd and blending in. Kyra didn't even look his way as she glanced around, finally sitting at a table with an elderly woman. Suddenly guilt plunged into his heart. She hadn't been lying.

" I was given a letter saying you needed my help?" She asked kindly.  
" Yes, yes. It's not really important though." The older woman started.  
" It's alright. What did you need?"  
The woman looked her for a moment and smiled. So she turned and reached for a parchment and unfolded it. Kyra peered down and saw a perfect drawing of a berry. A very beautiful one at that.

" These berries only grown in the winter but with the snow my bones won't be able to handle the climb. I need them to make my special cakes for the festival."  
" I'll go get them for you. Where are they?" Kyra asked with meaningful look. The woman gawked at her then smiled with her eyes sparkling.  
" Just West of here. You'll pass an abandoned cabin on the way up, they'll be at the ledge of the mountain."  
" I'll head out tomorrow morning at the first sign of light. I'll need as much time as possible. " She answered as she stood, taking the drawing with her.  
" Please do be careful my dear."

Brynjolf couldn't make out what they were saying. He watched the older woman take Kyra's hand out of worry. Kyra only smiled and (most likely) bid her a good night before turning and heading for the door.

Brynjolf sighed and stood. The guilt grew on him more and more as he followed her in the shadows. He should have known better but the thought of that pest trying to make a hit at her just couldn't leave his mind.

Just then something white flew right past him and collided with Kyra. Instantly she turned with her hand on her weapon. Her eyes grazed over everything around him and Brynjolf froze in his tracks. Her eyes searched for who ever threw the snowball at her and for a moment her eyes locked on his figure. If she saw him then she didn't show it. Instead another one was thrown, it's owner throwing himself.

" Aw come on, don't tell me you don't know how to throw a snowball." Felix teased as he stepped forward. Kyra quickly bent down and chucked one back in his direction, only to have another one hit her. Brynjolf heard her laugh escape her as the sudden child's play turned into a full on fight.

Felix inched his way up to her with each throw and she leaped to run away. But she was a step too slow. His arms wrapped around her and they both fell into the cushioned snow, her on the bottom and him on top. Brynjolf felt his hands clench into a fist at the sight.

Kyra finished laughing then realized what their position was in. The gaze Felix was giving her was intense and lust filled. Something she just couldn't match.  
" Kyra I love you." He whispered. If it was his words that froze her or laying in the snow she wasn't sure. She knew Brynjolf was there but suddenly she was painfully aware of his presence in the shadows.

" Felix I-"  
" I always have. I was going to ask you this before you left but I was too late nor did I have the money." He started." Krya I'll protect you, I'll love you like no other man can, I'll give you whatever you want."  
Brynjolf nearly felt himself lunge at him. He already knew what was coming.  
" Kyra will you marry me?"

All of them waited in the heavy tension. Kyra bit the inside of her lip then sighed.  
" Felix you're an amazing man, you're talented, handsome, kind." She let out a soft smile. But then it slowly faded. " I'm sorry but I can't."

Felix nodded and slowly helped her up to her feet.  
" I see. Well you can't blame a man for trying."

" I know there will some girl out there who deserves you, just not this girl." She comforted as she caressed his cheek. He gave her a weak smile and held her hand in his.  
" As long as he treats you well, that's all I care about."

" He? Who's he?" Kyra asked in confusion. Felix said nothing except plant a kiss on her rosy red cheeks.

" You'll find out soon."  
With that he turned and began to walk away. Kyra stood dumbfounded. She turned her head and saw Felix stop for a moment.

Brynjolf and Felix didn't look at each other as he came to a stop.

" You better take care of her. Otherwise, if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself." Felix threatened low under his breath.  
" You won't have to worry about that lad."

There were so many other things Brynjolf wanted to say to him at that moment in time but he didn't. He knew that Felix walked away that he had won with his simple words.


	5. Chapter 5

*Here's a song suggestion to listen to while reading this :) White christmas - kelly clarkson*

* * *

Kyra got ready for her next jump and took a leap to the next branch. Using her momentum she continued onto the next and the next and the next, making a path way out of the trees. The snow was falling hard and was way too thick to walk through. She'd sink down to her knees in an instant.

With a groan she used her arm to shield her eyes from the snow. Solitude was so far away. Her eyelashes were covered with snow flakes, her cheeks were as red as snow berries and her body shook from the cold. She had tried to hurry to return before the snow storm set in but it seemed she wasn't fast enough.

" Kyra!"

She looked around at the sound of a voice calling out her name. It sounded so familiar.  
" Brynjolf?" She whispered. Her voice made nothing more than a squeak. She had to keep moving before this storm became a whiteout.

Kyra went to jump forward again, this time barely making it. The voice called out to her again but she shook her head. There was no way anyone was out here. They would be insane to be.

Then her body froze over, her eyes closed and she felt herself fall.

* * *

Brynjolf rushed up to her, crying out as he spotted her lying in the snow.  
" Kyra, come on stay with me lass." He rushed as he picked her up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open but barely.

" A cabin." She croaked through her mask. " She said there was a cabin not to far from the cliff."

Brynjolf didn't waste any time. He quickly picked her up in his arms and began to search for the cabin in the snow. The snow began to sink in through his armor and boots, making him shiver even more. But each time he looked down and see Kyra's face get paler each time he urged himself to hurry.

Then, just as he was about to give up, the cabin came into view. Brynjolf nearly stumbled inside as he slammed the door behind them. He gently laid her down in front of the fire place and looked around for anything to start a fire. Oddly enough, he found the shelves stocked with fresh food and herbs, but nothing to start a fire. He cursed under his breath, not noticing Kyra crawling towards the logs.

Sudden crackling erupted from behind him and the room lit up. He turned and saw Kyra snuggling up as close as she could to the fire without getting burnt. She looked at him and gave a weak smile.  
" I went to the College of Winterhold for a few weeks. " She explained. " I don't think they have a spell to make your body warm though."

" Oh thank goodness you're ok." He sighed as he knelt next to her. Kyra slowly pushed herself up and pulled her hood back and her mask down.  
" Thank you for saving me. I didn't think I was going to make it." She admitted as she looked at him. Brynjolf gasped. Snowflakes still rested softly on her lashes, her bright blue eyes landing on him. Her cheeks were a red blush and the light of the fire made her look . . . breathtaking. Simply breath taking.

Kyra felt her heart skip a beat under his gaze. She cleared her throat and turned her focus back to the fire.  
" When they told me you were going out here I knew I had to come get you before it was too late." He explained once he got out of his trance. Kyra noticed his shadow moving on the floor and blushed.  
" W-what are you doing!" She gasped as she covered her eyes.  
" We have to take these off or else we will get sick. They're soaked." He explained as he removed his tunic. Kyra felt her body flush with heat as she heart his top fall to the floor in a soaked mess. She knew he was right, but to just sit there next to each other in only their undergarments . . .

" Come on lass, don't make me undress you myself." He whispered in her ear. Kyra jumped and quickly backed away.  
" Fine! But you better not watch." She threatened. He simply turned and watched the wall. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to peek she began to work at her cloak.  
Brynjolf's eyes began to wonder along the wall when they stumbled across something. It wasn't like he did it on purpose, but he just couldn't stop himself from watching her shadow. Her hair draped oh so graciously across the small curve of her bare back. Her body looked so small and delicate compared to when she wore her armor. She looked-

" A-alright. You're fine now." She mumbled as she finished laying out her armor next to his. She sat down shyly next to him, curling up into a ball. Even though she still had her undergarments on she felt naked and being naked in front of him was different than sharing a bed with him.

Brynjolf found himself smiling when he realized that her cheeks weren't red because she was could any more. She was normally so strong, giving him a hard time and throwing his flirtations back at him. But now she was like a little snow bunny.

So he looked around, wandering around the house and into different rooms. Then he stumbled across the bedroom. Whoever owned this place was wealthy because actual sheets sat on the bed along with a blanket. So he took the blanket and headed back out to the front.

Kyra tried to keep her focus on the flames, praying her clothes would dry soon. But it seemed that each second that passed seemed like an hour which meant no change. Then something warm and soft wrapped around her.  
" What the-"  
" I found this. If you're uncomfortable then use it until your clothes dry." Brynjolf explained softly to her. The heat of his bare chest pressed through the blanket and into her back while he paused for a moment. Then his arms disappeared as he stood and sat next to her.  
" Aren't you cold?" She asked as her eyes followed him.  
" You need it more lass." He smiled at her softly. Kyra blushed, once again. He was just about to make a comment when he kept his mouth shut. He'd tease her about her blushing later.

A moment passed and Brynjolf took the time to enjoy the fire. He went to steal a glance over at her to see how she was doing and saw her holding an arm out.  
" Hurry up before I change my mind you damn nord."

Brynjolf smirked to himself. The sound of him coming closer to her pounded in Kyra's ears. He took the end of the blanket and wrapped it around himself, snaking his arm around her shoulders. He looked down and saw her head turned. He teasingly brought his lips down next to her ear, which she had yet to notice him do.

" You're blushing." He whispered in a husky voice. Kyra's grip tightened on her side of the blanket and she turned her head even more in attempt to hide it.  
" You think I don't know that?" She asked softly. He waited for a moment to see if she would say anything else.  
" You're touch is warm." She mumbled.

" Would you like for me to touch you more?"

" Why are you such an ass!" She growled as she elbowed him playfully in the stomach. He gave a laugh and pulled away. He felt something watching him so he looked down at her. Kyra sat, looking up at him confused and longing all at the same time.  
" I didn't say I didn't want you to." She admitted. Brynjolf sat shocked but didn't hesitate. He grabbed hold of the blanket and wrapped them both in it, pulling Kyra in close so her head rested in the crook of his neck.

It was weird, the feeling of his bare skin. But it wasn't something she would complain about. In fact it was more like something she could grow addicted to.

* * *

*Ok so I have to admit, this was probably by far my most favorite chapter to write! It's so romantic and I think it fits them both. Please let me know what you think! :D *


	6. Chapter 6

Not too long afterwards did Kyra find herself fighting to stay awake. She would have stood up to move but she didn't want to take the chance to expose herself nor did she want to move away from Brynjolf. He was warm, comforting, the feeling was addicting. It wasn't until he felt her fall then snap back up did he realize she was nodding off.

" Come on lass, lets go to bed." He mumbled to her as he romantically pushed her bangs out of her face. Normally when he would do that move to her she would smack his hand away but she was much to tired to. To be honest, he kind of liked this much more accepting side of her. Not that he'd even admit it.

Kyra gave a groan in annoyance. Brynjolf couldn't help but let out a smile. He carefully stood up while wrapping the rest of the blanket around her before slipping his arms under her legs and around her waist. The fireplace was almost out so they wouldn't have to worry about it.

" I can walk." She spoke softly.  
" Well I don't see you putting in the effort to fight against me." He added with a smirk. Kyra narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. She had no argument to that.

As Kyra was carried into the bedroom and sat on the bed she suddenly felt as if they were newly weds. They just ran from the crowds, their rings cold and heavy on their fingers. He would lay her down and start to work at her laces, lavishing her with kisses.

But they weren't newly weds.

The thought of him doing such a thing to her made Kyra's cheeks burn. Why was she thinking of such a thing?  
" By the gods I've never felt such an amazing bed." Brynjolf gasped as he sat down on it. His words brought her out of her trance. Kyra gently pressed down onto her bed. He was right. It wasn't just a stack of hay, this was like something you'd find in the jarl's room.  
" And the sheets." She added as she rubbed her feet along them. " They are made of colored silk."

" It almost makes me too scared to sleep on it." He gave a light laugh.  
" What are the odds that we came across such an amazing place?" She asked as her eyes left the burgundy sheets and followed the supports of the canopy.

" One day I'll be buying you these fine things." He started, his accent getting stronger.  
" Oh so what are you implying?" She asked as she looked at him with a smug look.

" I'm saying you're going to fall for this one hell of a nord." He smiled as he puffed out his chest. Kyra leaned in a little but kept her eyes even with his.  
" It better be a nice ring. I only want the finest." She joked.

" I'll buy you a ring that will match the beautiful necklace that I'm going to buy you. " He spoke as his fingers draped graciously along her collar bone. The act didn't seem to phase her but it certainly did strike him. She had grown comfortable and hadn't noticed that her blanket began to drift off her shoulder, leaving it bare and exposed.

" I'll be the richest woman in town with the loveliest armor and most handsome man to walk with." She continued on as she put on a small act. Brynjolf smiled to himself.  
" That you will be my dear." He spoke in a half whisper. It seemed like it was all an act for him but in reality his words were the truth. He wanted to spoil her rotten, he wanted to get her the finest armor, the sharpest swords, the most flawless gems for her jewelry. He wanted to her to lay only in the softest sheets in the warmest house to keep her safe from the snow. Most of all, he wanted to be that person to give it to her.

" Of course there will be a price for it all." He started as they began to get under the sheets.

" There's always a catch with you isn't there?" Kyra teased. " Alright, what is it?"

Brynjolf leaped for her and she let out a squeak of shock. His arms wrapped around her and instantly pulled her in close into his chest.  
" B-brynjolf!" She cried.  
" What? We need to stay warm and it's your way of payment."  
" You haven't gotten me anything!"

Kyra quickly grew flustered. Her heart pounded heavily in her ears and hard against her chest. Her body drowned from his heat and where ever their bare bodies touched her skin burned.  
" I'd just give up on fighting against it lass." He chuckled. " The more you fight the tighter I'll hold you."

And he stuck to his word. Soon his legs were tangled with hers leaving them stuck. She had no way to fight back.

" You know you're enjoying this as much as I am."  
Brynjolf felt her body tense at his words. There was a moment of silence. Her fighting stopped, her body began to relax and he could have sworn that he felt her lean farther into him.  
" Why?" She mumbled.  
" So it'll give you an excuse not to move."

* * *

In the morning Kyra opened her eyes with a groan but she shut them to keep what little light out. Something warm and soft laid under her hand. Confused, she gently began to run her hand along it. Then suddenly her fingers felt the carving of hard abs. Then a moan erupted from beneath her.

Kyra opened her eyes and watched Brynjolf stir slightly. Her head laid on his chest, her legs tangled with his. She relaxed her hand and felt the arm that rest behind her back tense slightly and the hand on her hip grasp at her naked skin before releasing again.

The look on his face was settle and as warming as his touch. Maybe she should act like she never woke up.

So Kyra carefully pulled the sheets up and over her shoulders then closed her eyes. It wasn't often they both got the chance to sleep in. Suddenly the arm around her back and waist tightened and pulled her in closer. Then it slipped up to her arm and gently rubbed it.  
Kyra tilted her head and peered in to Brynjolf's beautiful eyes. Sleep sat heavy in his movement and the sound of his morning voice sent shivers down her spine.

" I never thought I'd see the morning where my dream came true." He smiled.  
" What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

" The day where I woke up holding you in my arms."

Kyra felt her heart skip a beat.

" Bryn. . ."

His smile widened and he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. The pressure of his lips left a burn where they had touched.

" Lets go back to sleep lass. It's not everyday we can do this." He spoke as he closed his eyes and took a relaxing breath. Scared only a mess of words would leave her lips if she talked, Kyra nodded and relaxed. She definitely was enjoying the moment. But that sad thing was, he was right. It wasn't every day they could do this.


	7. Chapter 7

When Brynjolf woke up he peered down and saw that Kyra was still sound asleep. The soft sound of her breathing made him realize his position. He had fallen for her and he had fallen hard. So much for not getting too comfortable.

Gently, he laid Kyra on the bed without waking her. She was constantly on the go, taking on missions to get the guild back on its feet after Mercer. So he'd gladly let her catch up on her sleep.

A breeze swept through the house and he gave a shiver. Their armor would barely keep them warm. Surely there would be some warmer clothes somewhere. Brynjolf instantly checked the dresser and searched around. He let out a relieved sigh.

He quickly changed into the clothes and welcomed the wealth. He reached back inside and lifted a dress. He'd wake her later. So instead he laid the garment for her at the foot of the bed. He quietly snuck out the room and shut the door behind him as he left. Brynjolf calmly began to ready the logs in the fire place so Kyra could get a fire going when she woke up. So instead he turned his attention to the window. As he pulled the curtain back he found himself frozen.

The snow piled just under the frame, packed and fresh. He simply couldn't believe it. They were snowed in, and the worst part was, he didn't know for how long.

* * *

As time passed by Brynjolf finally decided to go wake Kyra up. Although she loved her sleep, she hated sleeping her whole day away. The last thing he wanted was for her to be upset. So he cracked the door open and peered inside.

She hadn't moved a muscle since he had left her. The dress he laid out had not a crease less nor a crease more, the sheet still outlined her figure and her eyes were still shut. Brynjolf took a deep breath and stepped in. He didn't know how much longer he can attempt to stop himself from falling in love with her. Attempt.

" Kyra, lass, wake up." He called as he shook her gently. Kyra groaned but nothing more. So he did it again.  
" 5 more minutes please Bryn." She moaned. He let out a chuckle.

" It's almost noon lass. Come on, up up." He continued. " Don't make me pull the sheets off."  
" I'll shout so hard you'll go through the wall." She mumbled with sleep still in her voice.

" Come on you stubborn thief." He pushed as he grabbed her ankles through the sheets. Brynjolf began to pull only for her to reach for the bed frame and held on. He gave a strong tug but her grip was too strong. So he reached up and yanked the covers down. Kyra gave a shiver and curled up into a ball, throwing a pillow at his face.

" You're gonna need to eat lunch soon." He spoke as he took the pillow and smacked her playfully with it. For the first time she peeked an eye open and looked up at him.

" Did your mother teach you to do that to you're soon to be wife? I think that will cost you new sword and an amazing proposal." She joked.

" Well I've got a while to think how I'll propose considering we are snowed in." He smirked as he leaned forward against the bed.

" Wait what?"

Kyra scrambled out of the bed, taking the sheet with her. She pulled back and sure enough, to her horror, they were snowed in.  
" The festival!" She gasped. How in the world was she going to practice for the festival! Was she even going to be able to get to it? What about her surprise?  
" I'm sure it'll go down soon. The clouds have passed over so I'm sure that what ever snow is left will be light. We will be out in a few days. "  
Kyra nodded and her fist clenched the blanket. She could only hope he was right.

* * *

" Just what in the world are you making back there?" Brynjolf asked as he looked up from a book he picked up from one of the selves. Kyra looked over at him, flour dusted on her her face and apron.

" Nothing."

" Nothing my ass." He smiled as he walked away from the fireplace and back towards the kitchen.  
" If you have a problem with my baking then you can leave." She shot back. He slyly snuck some flour in his hand as he walked up to her. She didn't even notice, her eyes were glued on his.

" Well I can't help but notice when you have a little flour on your face."  
" What? Really?" She gasped as she reached up and touched some of it on her cheek.

" Yea, right about there." He spoke as he threw the flour in her face. Kyra let out a small shriek as she slammed her eyes shut. Brynjolf couldn't help but hold his stomach as he laughed. Kyra let out of huff and grabbed as much flour as her hand could hold. Then, while he was distracted she threw it as hard as she could. Brynjolf froze and now it was her turn to laugh.

To hear such amazing music made his heart jump.

" Oh, so it's going to be like that huh?" He asked as he held his arms out and stepped towards her. Kyra screamed out as she ran and took cover behind the table. Brynjolf eyed her, the table the only thing that was in between them.

He take a step to the right, she'd go to the right. He'd take one to the left, she'd take one to the left and the whole time small giggles radiated from her. Finally she turned and charged for it. She had made it past but with no where to go, she paused. She turned to go towards the bedroom when he snatched her up from behind.  
" No! Let me go!" She cried as he walked around with her in his arms.  
" Just what am I going to do with this little creature I have. She's very sneaky, that's for sure and dangerous. So I can't let her go out of my sight."  
" She's innocent."  
" I also know she happens to be very ticklish!" He spoke as he managed to place her on the ground and straddle her. Instantly his hands where at her sides. He couldn't help but be thankful for the dress because now she was even more ticklish than normal. Kyra cried out begging him to stop, her breath short and quick from laughter.  
" I'll stop but you have to do one thing."

" Anything! Just please let me go." She begged as she laid and caught her breath while she could.

" You have to kiss-"  
He didn't even have a chance to finish before she sat up and pressed his lips against his cheek. Brynjolf froze for a moment, confused. Kyra beamed up at him with a smile.  
" Now let me you damn Nord."  
Brynjolf sat for a moment then was knocked out of his trance. A big grin was plastered onto his face as he helped her to her feet. Kyra stuck her tongue out playfully before turning and heading back to the kitchen. He was definitely getting use to this side of her.

" That's a very mature thing for the dragonborn to do."  
" Says the man who threw flour in my face." She replied as she threw her sweet rolls into oven and wiped off her face. " Do they have baths here?"

" Yea, just down that way. Maybe we should shower together." He said as he leaned in close to her. Kyra rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his face to stop him from getting any closer.

" Nice try, maybe next time." She answered as she turned and began to walk in the direction he pointed.  
" Aw but we are suppose to be getting married!"  
She turned and held up her left hand to him. " No ring yet."

The corner of his lips turned up slightly before she turned and disappeared. Again, he knew it may have been a joke between them two but he could already imagine slipping the ring on her finger.

* * *

Later that night Brynjolf found himself starring at the fire as it crackled in the pit in the bedroom. Thoughts quickly began to run through his mind. They would most likely be able to go home in a day or two, what was a man to do until then?

" You're more handsome when your face isn't so scrunched up."

He turned his head and spotted Kyra emerging from the door with two mugs and a blanket. She carefully sat down on the bed next to him, handing a mug to him before throwing the blanket over her.

" What is this?" He asked as he raised the odd drink to his nose to smell. Was that . . . chocolate?

" It's a drink my mother would make for all of us during Christmas. You want some blanket?" She asked. Brynjolf gave a nod and happily shared it with her.

" What in it?" He asked as she took a sip.  
" It's milk, some sugar then most important, chocolate. You heat it all up, the chocolate melts in with the sugar and milk then there you go. Hot chocolate." She smiled.  
" That's a very creative name."  
" Oh what ever, I was little." She groaned. There was a moment of silence as Brynjolf took a sip while she watched the fireplace. The taste of chocolate danced on his tongue, the sugar balancing out with the bitterness and the milk mixing them all amazingly. He'd definitely have to remember this recipe.

" I have no idea what to get them." Kyra admitted silently.

" Who?"  
" The guild. I mean I've gotten things for some of them but I'm clueless on the rest. Like what about Rune? Or Vipir? Then goodness gracious don't even get me started on you." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.  
" I'll help you think of something for the men. As far as me I don't want anything."  
" Somehow I'm not surprised." She grumbled. He took the moment to stare a glance at her.

" There is one thing I do want actually."

Kyra's face lit up, her back straightened and happiness exploded from her.  
" What! You have to tell me what it is!"

" Nope." He smiled. Kyra's shoulders dropped and her head fell onto his shoulder. Brynjolf snickered slightly behind his mug as he took a sip.  
" You'll figure it out lass. You'll figure it out soon enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Both Brynjolf and Kyra had their minds busy as they woke up the next day. The snow had gone down but still not enough to where it would be safe to travel back to the town. Either by that night or the next morning they would head home. Not that they wanted to but more like they needed to. Kyra still needed to practice her songs for the festival, get everyone's gifts as well as try to think of something to get Brynjolf. She stole a glance at him as she stopped preparing lunch for them. He didn't bother to hide the fact he had been watching her. Instead they both exchanged a small smile before she went back to what she was doing.

Brynjolf raked his mind for ideas. He finally decided last night that he was going to hold to his words. He was going to propose, to make her his, whether she knew he was serious or not. But how? Did she prefer something lovey dovey? Or maybe just a simple question while they were alone? Any other time he could have figured it out what to do should it have been someone else asking for ideas but now it was like his mind was empty.

" It seems like snow is letting up." Kyra started as she sat down their soup and took her seat.  
" It's a white Christmas." He answered as he looked out the window. Kyra froze.  
" Yes . . . I suppose it is." She mumbled. Those words, they would be it. They would be his christmas gift.

" Do you still have what you need?"  
Kyra nodded. " I do, I made sure they have been kept safe."

" Good."

There was a silence between them. They both knew that this was going to be their last of their time being together. They themselves had changed so much over such a small period of time. Their relationship was strong before but now it's like their bonds were made of iron. They both wanted to live every day like this but neither had the courage to say it to the other's face.

So instead they stayed silent and enjoyed what time they had left.

* * *

The snow crunched under Kyra's boots, a breeze slipped through her armor and made her wish she had worn the dress Brynjolf had found in the cabin. Only it was all behind them now, the sky was dark and they were finally home.

" You go ahead, I have a place I need to go to." Kyra started softly. Brynjolf noticed the berries in her hand. Instantly he reached out and wrapped his hand around hers.

" They can wait until morning. Lets go home for now, I'm sure everyone is worried about us."  
He voice was dangerously soft, almost as if he was begging. She wanted to get them back to the woman as soon as possible but the pleading in his voice almost won her over completely. She wouldn't even be awake now anyways.

" Alright, I'll wait until morning."  
Brynjolf smiled at her but didn't move his hand. Instead he gently plucked the plant from her grip then laced his fingers within hers. Neither said anything nor moved a muscle in their hands as they made their way back home.

As soon as they opened the door they were instantly greeted by everyone. They must have spent an hour or two explaining everything while drinking a cup of tea, which Kyra didn't hesitate to take when Rune offered it to her. The walk was long but it wasn't easy either. Both were soaked from walking in the snow, their muscles ached with every move an fatigue drowned them both. It wasn't until Kyra began to fight to keep her eyes open did they let them go to sleep.

Kyra went to stand to climb up to the stairs when she was swept off her feet. She looked up and saw Brynjolf focusing on the stairs in front of him. She did nothing except let her head relax against his chest. The rest of the guild stood shocked when Vex whispered something over to Sapphire. Sapphire smiled the nodded but Brynjolf didn't let it bother him.

By the time Brynjolf made it through the door they were both half asleep. He barely had the strength to stay awake as he sat her down. Kyra waited for the door to close before she kicked off her shoes and began to tug at her armor. When it was all stripped off she tugged the sheets over her and began to lay down. Brynjolf gladly followed behind her.  
" Wow, what happened to being shy about being like that in front of me?" He teased as he settled into the bed. Normally, she'd change into her nightgown. But she was so exhausted and after their time in the cabin sleeping in undergarments next to him didn't bother her as much.  
" I'm tired, don't get too excited." She stated calmly with her eyes closed and a small smirk. Brynjolf gave a small laugh when he felt her cuddle up against his bare chest. He was shocked but said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

" Hey Bryn?"  
" Hm?" He asked without opening his eyes.  
" Will you go shopping with me tomorrow?"

" Of course I will lass, of course I will."

* * *

The next morning Brynjolf felt someone give him a gentle shake. He groaned and opened his eyes. In his blurry eyes he spotted Kyra looking down at him with a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.  
" The stores should be opening up and they are all asleep. You promised me you'd help." She explained softly. Brynjolf smiled and turned onto his back rubbing his eyes. He stole another glance at her. She was fully dressed, in a dress surprisingly, and wide awake. So he gladly got dressed and followed her into town.

They made it to the stores just as the locks clicked open. Very few people wandered around, which was good for them. Less crowd to bother with.

Time passed like seconds as they searched. They laughed, they joked, they enjoyed themselves. One by one they narrowed down a gift for the men but Kyra still had one more gift to work on.

" I finally found out what to get you Brynjolf." She started as she walked down an aisle and picked up a perfume. It wasn't often many women would wear one, not because they wanted to but because they couldn't afford it. The gentle smell swept across her nose as she held the bottle up. Brynjolf noticed her pause for a moment as a twinkle passed over her eyes. Then she slowly sat it back down before moving on.  
" Is that so lass?" He asked as he trailed behind her.  
" You have to wait though to figure out what it is though. All I know is that you better like it." Though her voice was strong her confidence wasn't. She barely even worked on it, then on top of the festival song's she had to learn she could only hope that she wouldn't mess up. Then the question remained on if he was one to like those types of gifts. Would he love it or just make fun of it? Kyra's stomach turned at the thought there was only one way she could find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Her fingers danced on the piano keys. His eyes scanned the jewels. She tapped her piece of charcoal while she thought and he scratched his head in wonder. Kyra opened her mouth and sang the lyrics she came up with to test how they sounded then shook her head. No, that didn't sound entirely right. Brynjolf looked at a necklace and was taken by it's beauty only to turn his head a little and see another just as beautiful. The festival was the next night, the same night of christmas eve. The very same night Kyra would piece together her surprise for her guild and be placed on trial. She'd have to sing in front of everyone, dance in front of everyone, including her members. Would they laugh or would they applaud. Not knowing made her stomach knot with nerves.

Both had been working so hard on each other's gifts without the other knowing. The rest of the guild saw it though. They couldn't sneak it past their eyes. Kyra was constantly gone, leaving with paper that had odd notes scribbled on it and Byrnjolf was always swallowed in the shops. For nights she had stayed up in worry that she wouldn't finish in time now here she was filling in the last note.

Felix kicked the snow off his boots as he stepped into the college. With the stress of the festival he expected to find a quiet college with no one around, especially this late at night. Instead he heard the soft sounds of a piano being carried through the rooms.

He silently snuck his way to the source and saw Kyra sitting at the piano with papers sprawled about. With the moon being the only source of light she squinted slightly to read her writing but continued to play. Felix made sure to keep hidden. It wasn't often she'd play something like this.

Soon her singing stopped and but her fingers didn't. The pattern of the keys she pressed was difficult and astounding. Then she finished by singing along once more. Not a mistake was made and he knew then how many hours she had put into this song. Once the last note was hit there was silence. Kyra slowly lifted her finger off the key and her face washed over with a relieved look. Felix smiled to himself then turned to walk towards the door. She never noticed him as he walked out. Normally he would have wished that song would have been for him but he knew it just wouldn't have been the same. A cold breeze swept over him but he didn't shiver. Instead he began to sing to himself as he made his way home.

" And may all your Christmases be white."

* * *

Kyra hustled as fast as she could, carrying as much as she could. Her cheeks were bright red and her nose was frozen but she didn't once complain. Instead she focused on getting everything set up as much as she could.

" Come on guys we don't have much longer!"

Kyra turned and went to help someone near by with heaving up a tree. They gave her a thanks then quickly began to decorate. She turned and quickly froze in her tracks.  
" My god Felix you scared me." She gasped. He gave her a crooked smile behind the boxes that he held in his arms.  
" Sorry I can't really see." He admitted, embarrassed. Kyra quickly took two boxes and carried them over to where they needed to be. Either she had forgotten his proposal or she was simply too busy to think about it because she acted as if nothing happened. So he decided to act the same.

" You nervous?" He asked as he helped lay some garland along the tree.  
" Not yet. But as long as I've got my hands busy I won't be." She answered as she focused on placing ornaments. Felix stole a glance at her. Her hands shook as she latched the hook on the branch. What a lie that was.

" Alright everyone come in! Time to get dressed, we don't have much time." Their professor called. That's when the nerves hit. Kyra became conscious of her shaking and the knots in her stomach. It all hit her like a brick wall and it showed in her face. As she made her way back she focused on getting ready.

Women awaited them back at the college. The normal classrooms were now converted to dressing rooms. Costumes thrown every which way and cosmetics sprawled apart. The woman Kyra was paired with was rather patient, which she was thankful for. It wasn't often she wore such foreign items on her face. Charcoal lined her eyes, rouge stained her cheeks and lips. Her hair was curled into tighter ringlets then she was scurried over to get dressed.

" I still have a while until I get ready." She explained to the woman.  
" No darling, you're up in two songs."  
" It's started!" She gasped. The woman nodded and reached for her dress.  
" It did a while ago. You were too preoccupied with everything else to realize. Quickly go change."

Kyra took her costume and was ushered into a private room. She quickly tugged her clothes off and stepped into it. It wasn't until then she realized what it was. They seriously couldn't expected her to wear this could they?

The dress was a rich red velvet, trimmed in rabbit fur along the edges. It wouldn't have been bad besides the fact that it came to her thigh, leaving her legs naked and exposed. Her hand clenched on the matching hat as she marched outside.  
" What is this?" She asked as her professor handed her boots as they walked towards the door.

" Don't you just love it? It's based off Old Saint Nick!"

" I don't particularly favor it." She admitted as she hopped into her boots as they walked.  
" You look beautiful. It's just the nerves talking." Her professor continued as she took the hat and placed it onto Kyra's head. " Remember, smile and have fun. You're Old Saint Dovahkiin! It's Christmas Eve!"

Kyra heard her music began to play as she was pushed up the stairs.

" I don't think I want to do this anymore." She rushed.

" Don't be crazy! We can't pull you out now, you're our closing act!"

" But-"  
" No, buts! Now sing!"  
Kyra didn't even have a chance to disagree before she was pushed up onto the stage. She stood frozen. Only another count before she'd have to start singing.

A timid smile formed on her lips as her eyes searched the crowd. Then she found them. The guild all sat there starring at her. Then her eyes met Brynjolf's and her stomach dropped. There was no going back now.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all the support! I enjoy waking up and reading all your wonderful comments, it really pushes me to write more! Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

All the men froze at the sight of her. The delicate dress, the cosmetics, it all was another side of their boss they hadn't seen. Of course they had all imagined it but to see it was another thing.  
" How about all you pigs stop gawking and start cheering." Vex snapped with Sapphire and Tonilla nodding behind her.

" By the gods she's gorgeous." Thrynn gasped.

That was before she started singing. Though she was timid her voice was strong and powerful. Brynjolf had heard her sing once before while she was cooking but that was it. Those endless nights of her disappearing, her 'mission' she had to do that brought her to Solitude. It was all for this.

Her eyes locked with his during the middle of her performance. She paused in her movements but her singing didn't cease. He gave her a playful smile matched with a wink. Kyra's cheeks heated up but happiness danced across her face. From there on out her shyness was gone, her movements were fuller and the audience picked up in happiness. She was having fun and that's all that mattered.  
When she finished everyone applauded loudly and strongly for her. She was their boss, their dragonborn, their Nightingale and she was his lass. But she didn't walk off the stage. Instead she smiled hesitantly and quickly called her professor up to the side of the stage.

" What's she doing Bryn?" Niruin mumbled to him. Brynjolf gave a shrug.

" I'm just as surprised and clueless as you guys." He admitted. The professor nodded then scurried off. Kyra stood again, straightening her skirt as she took the center stage.

" I actually have once more song left to play if you don't mind." she announced to the audience. They instantly roared. Kyra couldn't help but feel happy as she turned and saw a paino being transferred out to the side of the stage by a group of me. While the crowd gathered around Kyra jumped off the stage and instantly ran towards Brynjolf.  
" Come on. This is for you." She mumbled as she playfully tugged at his wrist. Brynjolf didn't have a chance to say anything as he nearly tripped over his own two feet. The crowd broke as they made their way through and Kyra made sure he stood right in the center along with her. While she sat he looked around at the others only to receive confused shrugs.

Suddenly the sound of the piano being played came from behind him. Brynjolf turned and saw Kyra focusing on the keys under her fingers. Her hands trailed up the scales then paused. She looked at him and saw him look at her in a way in a way she had never seen him do before. The crowd hushed as the aura shifted. His eyes were filled with shock, love, admiration. The feelings weren't just in his eyes though, they radiated off of him. Kyra's heart fluttered and she focused back down at the keys as she began to sing.

" I'm dreaming of a White Christmas.

Just like the ones I use to know.

Where the tree tops glisten,

and children listen

to hear sleigh bells in the snow.

I'm dreaming of a White Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may your Christmases be white."

Her voice was soft and entrancing. Brynjolf soon found himself leaning up against the piano, his chin in his palm as he listened intensely. The vibrations traveled through his arms but he didn't notice. She seemed to somehow know just when to drag out a note, how to go just high enough to send a shiver down his spine. Even when her lyrics died off for the time being he watched her hands dance along the keys. It's as if they just knew it by instinct. They never once stumbled, they never once hesitated, the sight was just as beautiful as her voice.

" I'm dreaming of a White Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright," the sent chills down everyones back. There was a small pause as she looked back at him. The guild saw her love rich glance. The moment wasn't long but so many emotions were exchanged between two. The sight of Brynjolf's eyes becoming glossy made her heart swell.

" And may all your Christmases be white."

The crowd roared but Brynjolf didn't hear them. Instead he focused on the gorgeous woman in front of him. His visioned blurred and his knees grew weak but he somehow still managed to stand. This was by far the most amazing gift he had ever received in his lifetime and he'd never forget it.


	11. Chapter 11

" Why didn't you tell us?" Rune asked as they all sat around in the house. Kyra handed out the last cup of hot chocolate and sat down.  
" I wasn't sure how you'd react." She admitted with embarrassment. Brynjolf took a drink and memories flooded through his mind of the time they had spent together in the cabin. Only this time he tasted peppermint, a nice touch in his opinion.  
" Yea because you assholes always tease us for everything." Sapphire growled. " God forbid us girls want to go have a day just to ourselves enjoying a warm bath and being a girl."

" It's just we're so use to seeing you all as one of the guys we forget that you're girls once in a while." Delvin admitted with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

" Well just because we can kick your ass doesn't mean we don't enjoy being treated like a lady once in a while." Vex added in with a little less attitude than Sapphire.  
" Alright, then we will plan a night where we all will shower you like the queens you are." Ninriun smiled. Brynjolf agreed that they should have a night like that but the idea of one of the other men taking Kyra's hand and sweeping her away made him angry. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other men to treat her well, it's the fact that he wanted to be the only one to do it.

" Well it's late, we should get going to bed." Kyra spoke as she stood up. They all nodded and agreed, feeling their eyelids grow heavy. Once they all made their way up stairs Kyra turned and looked at Brynjolf.  
" Have enough energy to look at the snow with me?" She asked. Brynjolf would never say no.

" Of course lass."

Kyra stepped out onto the porch with her cup still in hand. Brynjolf made sure to shut the door as slightly as he could, careful not to draw any attention. There was a moment of silence between the two as they watched the snow flutter to the ground. Much different than how if fell a few days ago.

" That song, did you write that?" He finally asked. Kyra nodded as she sat her cup down on the railing, stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
" I stayed up for nights working on it." She admitted silently. " I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I didn't know what else to-"  
Her words fell short as he pressed his lips against hers. It was brief and was replaced by a hug not too long afterwards but the touch still stung on her lips. His arms hugged her tight, pulling her close as he possibly could. He just couldn't let her go.  
" Bryn-"  
" It was perfect lass." He mumbled into her hair. " It was absolutely perfect."

Kyra relaxed and melted into the hug. Then suddenly something dropped onto her collar bone. She let out a small gasp and felt him smirk against her skin.  
" I've never let anyone see me cry before." He whispered.

" Well I hope they are happy tears." She joked lightly as she brushed her hand through his locks.  
" They are lass. They are."

* * *

Kyra silently crept down the stairs, thankful for her thief skills. After her stolen moment with Brynjolf they retired to the room only to fall asleep. It took all that she had to pull herself out from underneath the sheets when the time came but she managed. She smiled when she noticed a tree was up and decorated in the corner by the fireplace. The guild had taken it upon themselves to try to decorate while they were gone, which she was happy to see. But there was still a lot to do.

Sleep was heavy on her eyes as she pawed at them but she kept going. One by one she began to wrap everyones gifts before laying them under the tree. If there was one thing her mother taught her, it was how to arrange gifts. Somehow, in someway, she would always manage to make it look like the gifts would spill out to the edge of the room for her hand her sisters. So that's exactly what she did now. Her hands settled on a stack of papers wrapped in beautiful red ribbon. She gave a soft smile to herself and laid them down last before moving on.

One by one the decorations began to cover the house. Garland above the lit fire place as it crackled, a hand woven star on the peek of the tree and so much more. She began to fill and personalize the stocking of the little goodies she purchased while she was out with Byrnjolf, including a few things she snuck past him for himself as well. Then she carefully hung them on their doors since there was no other place to put them. Content of her amazing work, she retired back to her room to steal what little sleep she could.

* * *

" What in the world? Guys wake up!"

Brynjolf let out a groan and opened his eyes. Kyra laid on the bed next to him, above the sheets as if she didn't have the energy to get under them.  
" Come on everyone! Get up!"

Brynjolf groaned again and shook Kyra awake. Both slowly stumbled their way to the door, still half asleep.  
" Vipir what's the big- woah." Tonilla stopped in the middle of her sentence. The sight of the room down below her made her at a loss for words. The beautiful fire place, the decorations, the gifts overflowing to the edge of the rug. It was marvelous.

" Look at these." Rune spoke as he picked the stocking off it's hook with his finger. They all turned around and picked their own up, confused and excited all at the same time.  
" Kyra, where are you going?" Thrynn asked her as she made her way down the stairs. She looked up at him innocently, wrapped in a robe she had found in the wardrobe.

" I don't know about you but I want to check it out." She spoked kindly before finishing her way down the stairs. They all shrugged at each other, grabbed their gifts they kept hidden in their own rooms and rushed down stairs.

They all gathered around, not one bothering to change out of their night clothes. Kyra stood and began to pass out gifts to each person, all of them shocked at how many they had.

" These are for Cynric, then this is Bryn's." She started as she handed them around to be passed back to their owners. " Then here's Delvin's and Rune's-"  
The list continued on and on. Even when all the gifts were passed out the room was filled with paper as they all unwrapped everything. Brynjolf constantly stole glances up at her as she laughed and huddled her legs to her chest to keep warm. He looked down at his gift and gently tugged the ribbon until it fell. The papers were delicate under his hands but he instantly recognized them. The neat writing, the foreign language of music notes and the not so foreign lyrics of her beautiful song. Even on Christmas morning she made sure he had something to open with the others.

Everyone was more than delighted by their gifts she had gotten them, including the stockings she had filled with candy and goods. But they all were more than happy to hand her their gift to her. Almost instantly she drowned under her sea of gifts as they all piled them in her lap one by one.  
" W-what are these?" She gasped as she peered over her mountain.  
" Well you always do so much for us Kyra. We all thought it was time to do something nice for you too." Cynric explained. Kyra's chest bursted with joy and happiness as she began to open them all. Gifts varied from a new sword to a new dress to a new coat for when the winters grew chilly. She received them all except for one.

" If you don't mind lass, but I'd like to wait on giving you my gift." Brynjolf explained. Kyra looked at him for a moment and her cheeks burned, remembering their stolen kiss.

" Of course I don't mind." She spoke softly.


	12. Chapter 12

" Delvin are you sure this is safe?" Kyra asked timidly as she hugged the wall.  
" I heard some mages from the College of Winterhold invented it." He spoke as he calmly skated past.  
" That doesn't mean that it's safe!" She cried as she slipped and fell. The ice was cold against her and seeped to her skin through her clothes. She looked at the metal blades that were attached to her feet. Somehow, when Delvin mentioned it earlier, it seemed fun. The idea of gliding and skating gracefully across the ice intrigued her. But now she wasn't entirely so sure.

Brynjolf stifled a laugh as he watched her slowly heaved herself to her feet using the wall. She gave a frustrated huff and tried to step forward. She was the head of the guild, the dragonborn. She became one of the most skilled thieves all with in a short time period yet she just could seem to find her balance on the ice? It was odd and somehow extremely adorable.

" Are you ok lass?" Brynjolf asked as he smoothly glided up to her.

" What a damn showoff." She growled as she refused to look at him and focused on her skating.

" Aren't you the head of the guild? Didn't you defeat Mercer?" He asked with a smug grin on his face. Kyra shot him a nasty look before stopping herself from falling again.

" Just because I'm not in my element doesn't mean I still can't shout." She threatened. He chuckled and gently reached for her hands. Kyra managed to stutter out her question of what he was doing but didn't dare to speak more.

" Just think of it as jumping through the trees." He started as he gave a small tug. Kyra's mind began to imagine. The feeling of the branches under her arches, the thrill of being in the air and taking that chance to jump. Her thoughts wandered to when she had traveled out to get the berries for the old woman, only now it was much warmer compared to being stuck out in a blizzard. Had it not been for Brynjolf she most likely would have been stuck and buried in the snow. Then he had saved her and taken her to the cabin and spent days there with her laughing, talking, showing new sides of each other to one another. She thought of their stolen cuddles and nights spent in each other's arms to stay warm.

Brynjolf felt herself grow confident when suddenly she gripped his hands tightly. He stole a glance at her eyes and noticed them glazed over, as if she was deep in thought. He couldn't help but grown curious of what was going on in her head.

Her gift grew heavy in his pocket and he nearly gave it to her right at that moment. But he held himself back. He looked up and caught Sapphire's eye. She waited with her arms crossed, looking for a sign. He had told her and the other's about his plan, well more like they forced it out of him. So they all had been on their toes waiting for him to do it since the moment they woke up. To her disappointment he gave a small shake of her head and her shoulders fell. He'd have to do it eventually.

* * *

Kyra gave a twirl and felt her skirts wrap around her legs. The velvets were a rich red, the detailing a daring gold. The dress was one of the most beautiful things for her to own. She had been eager to wear it after she had received it from the guild that morning but knew it wouldn't had been wise to wear it while they were skating. So once they decided that it they were done for the day she quickly rushed home and changed. She couldn't wait to show ever.

They had never seen her be so happy to wear something so delicate. When she stepped out a smile was on her face and their breaths were taken away. Thrynn gave a low whistle as she stepped out. Instantly he was smacked by Vex but he didn't seem to care.

" Kyra you look gorgeous." Sapphire gasped.

" You think so? I'm not use to wearing this type of this stuff."

" I think we can all agree."

As Vex stated her comment she couldn't help but give a wink in Brynjolf's direction. He grunted and turned his head. He could have sworn it was like the guild had been planning this whole thing from the beginning.

He daringly watched her as they all turned to leave. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see your sing in such a thing. She was already took his breath away when she worked, she was already beautiful when she sang, but he felt as if it would be different. Perhaps maybe, just maybe, he could convince her to sing for him again.

* * *

Kyra gently sang to herself as she finished pouring her hot chocolate into the tankards. Toniila gladly helped her carry them out to the others, excited to have her own cup as well. They all gathered in the room, the tree bold and beautiful with fire crackling beside it. Outside the snow fell gently but it didn't seem like any of them noticed.

Brynjolf sat across from her, trying hard not to take in every single detail. Time was ticking, he needed to give her his gift.

" Bryn," Cynric whispered to him." You need to do it."  
He fumbled with her gift in his pocket. There was no way to stall anymore.

" Say Kyra." He started. Kyra looked up at him from her conversation with Rune. " Do you know any more songs?"

She blinked blankly at him. " They taught us a few songs, so yea."

Vex looked at him in question but quickly caught on.

" Sing for us again." She asked. Kyra tried to back further into the couch as if it could protect her. Vex quickly grabbed her wrists before she had a chance to run and dragged her in the center of the room.

" I don't have any music."

" That's perfectly fine. You're voice is well enough." Delvin smiled, eyeing the ceiling above her. They needed to keep her there no matter what.

" Go on lass, sing for us." Brynjolf pushed. Kyra looked at him and for moment they thought she'd dart for it. Instead, she fixed her skirts of her new dress out of nervousness and mentally prepared herself to sing.

" Bells will be ringing this sad sad news

Oh what a Christmas to have the blues

My Baby's gone, I have no friends

To wish me greetings once again, oh." She paused for a moment and locked onto him. Then she took a shaky breath and continued on again.

" Choirs will be singing " Silent Night"

Christmas carols by candle light

Please come home for Christmas

Please come home for Christmas

If not for Christmas, by New Years night."

Brynjolf found himself just as hypnotized as he was when he first heard her sang. As soon as she opened her mouth she had him by the wrist and there was no letting go. He slowly stood and made his way behind her. Consciously she turned to follow but he quickly turned her back around. She felt her heart thump but didn't dare to go against what he wanted her to do.

Silently, he leant close to her ear, his breath tickling her skin. " Keep going."

Kyra made sure that her pause wasn't noticeable as she continued on.

" Friends and relations send salutations.

Sure as the stars shine above. " She nearly gasped as something cold brushed against her collar bone. Kyra couldn't help but let her blush rise to her cheeks. Everyone's eyes were glued to them. "But this is Christmas, yes Christmas my dear

This is the time of the year to be with the ones you love, oh.

So won't you tell me You'll never more roam

Christmas and new years will find you a home-"

Brynjolf took hold of her hand and gave a light spun, just enough to spin her to face him. The cold bite of his necklace sat heavy on her chest. Her voice suddenly became more power and a smile danced on her lips. " There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain.

Cause I'll be happy when it's Christmas once again."

Everyone clapped but Brynjolf never once moved his hands from hers. He gazed down at her, deeply in love and his heart completely surrendered.

" This is absolutely beautiful Brynjolf." She gasped as she looked down at the necklace. It was exactly what he said he'd get her. The structure a beautiful gold and the emeralds were almost as beautiful as his eyes.

" Do you like it lass?" He asked softly.

" Like it? I love it." She smiled with a soft laugh. He wasn't sure what in that moment made him have such courage, perhaps it was the christmas mood, perhaps it was the dress she wore or even having the guild there to make sure he pushed through, but something was there that made the words leave his mouth.

" I actually have something that will match it." He started. The guild held their breath's as they watched him. Brynjolf reached into his pocket and felt the pressure of the ground push against his knee as he lowered down. Behind her, the guild began to hold hands in anticipation. Kyra's heart sped up as she clicked it together. She hadn't thought he'd take her words seriously but as he held her hand tightly and looked up at her she knew she had thought wrong.

" Lass, you are the most amazing woman in the world. I just can't stand to see you with anyone else, I can't just keep living each day with you in my life without telling you how much I love you. What I told you I wanted to do was true. I want to shower you with the finest things, I want to be the one you walk around town with. But I couldn't do that." He paused for a moment to calm himself down before continuing on. " I couldn't do that because I hadn't found the perfect ring to match your necklace. But after searching for so long I finally found the perfect one."

Kyra felt her body tremble as he held the ring up for them all to see. The band was a rich gold, like the necklace, twisted and crafted into a way that resembled the branches and leaves of the trees in the forest and in the center an emerald reflected the light of the fireplace. If she had thought the dress had been the most beautiful thing she had owned, oh how she was wrong.

" Kyra, lass, will you marry me?"

The room went deadly still as they all waited. Brynjolf could have sworn it was hours he had knelt there in the silence with his heart pounding in his ears. When in reality it was only a few moments.

" You wouldn't believe how much I've been wanting you to ask." she admitted with a slightly laugh. It took a moment for Brynjolf to process what she had said. Suddenly everyone broke out into cheers and he couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around her and twirling her around. Both of their hands shook slightly as he placed the ring on her finger from both excitement and nerves.

" Hey Bryn! Look above you." Vipir called. Both Kyra and Brynjolf looked above them, spotting mistletoe hanging about their heads. That's why they were so keen on keeping her there.

Both of them looked at each other one more time. Brynjolf opened his mouth to say something when Kyra cut him off.

" Just kiss me you damn nord."

She quickly pressed her lips against his, throwing him off guard. But he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist, the whistles and hoots of the others being muted. Vex stood next to Delvin with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.  
" Told you the cabin thing would work." She muttered to him. Delvin finished his whistle before responding to him.  
" I gotta admit I didn't think it would work. But it looks like it worked better than we both expected."

" Just cause we are thieves doesn't mean we don't know how romance works. Sometimes all we need is a little blizzard, good timing and a young couple who just needed a little push."

* * *

Ahhhhh! Sneaky Vex and Delvin! Haha, I really hope you guys enjoyed this story I know I certainly loved writing it! You're comments honestly excite me to write more so please don't ever be shy to leave one. I'm thinking of doing a Companion Christmas story or maybe another member of the thieve's guild, I'm not sure quite yet. Please leave me suggestions of what you'd like! Love you all :D


End file.
